Uchihas' Home Alone
by animewolfprincess96
Summary: Big brother are you sure we should be doing this?" Sasuke asked. "Of course we love eachother don't we?" Rated M for obvious reasons... Lemon


**_Uchihas' Home Alone_**

"Big brother... are you sure we should be doing this?" Sasuke asked as Itachi pulled him into his room and shut and locked the door.

"I'm sure. Mom and Dad are on vacation for a month. We love each other don't we?" Itachi said as pulled Sasuke's shirt up and over his head.

"Yes we do, but it just seems wrong?" Sasuke said and moaned as he felt Itachi's mouth on his neck kissing and nipping.

"To some people it might but since we love each other we should be able to express our love for each other and I want to express my love for you." Itachi said as he moved his lips down Sasuke's hard body licking and nipping till he got to the waistband of Sasuke's pants. He moved his hand over the huge bulge which had tthe pants almost busting at the seams causing it to geet bigger and harder.

"Brother. Please, I want to express my love for you too." Sasuke said as his hips bucked against Itachi's hand and he moaned.

"Let's let this big boy out, shall we." Itachi said as he unsnapped Sasuke's jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. Sasuke's 10 1/2 by 2in. cock sprung free, standing tall and proud clearly showing how much he wanted to express his love for his brother/lover. "Somebody's excited." Itachi chuckled. He knelt down and licked the tip of Sasuke's dick.

"I love you brother and I love when we're together like this." Sasuke said as his cock seemed to get thicker and harder, oh some much harder that he could barely bare it.

Itachi watched as a chip of white liquid appeared on Sasuke's dick. He used his hand and rubbed it all over the brood head causing it to become sticky. He then shovedd Sasuke against the door and sucked on the tip of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke let out a long low moan and thrust his hips causing all 10 1/2 inches of him to go in his brother's mouth. "Oh Itachi. I love the feel of your mouth on me. You can almost bring me to orgasm with one touch or that perfect mouth."

Itachi ran his tongue over the full length of Sasuke's dick and sucked.

Sasuke screamed Itachi's name as he oured his seed into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi swallowed the salty warm liguid. He stood up and kissed his brother. "Let's get something to eat shall we." He said when he broke the kiss. He pulled off his shirt and pants but left his boxers on.

Sasuke looked down and saw the bulge in Itachi's shorts. "But big brother you haven't-" Sasuke said and Itachi said,"All in good time I want to eat and afterwards-"He said looking at Sasuke and running his eyes up and down his body. "Desert" He finished and licked his lips. Sasuke followed the movement and groaned as he felt the tightening of his arousal.

Itachi watched as his brother's eyes filled with desire and grinned. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of spaghetti off the counter and sat down at the table. "Sasuke grab a fork and sit on my lap."

"Okay." Sasuke said as he grabbed the fork and sat on Itachi's lap wondering what his brother had in mind.

Itachi picked sasuke up and turned him so that he was sitting sideways on his lap and had his arm around his neck. He took the fork from Sasuke and twirled some spaghetti on it. He put it up to his brother's mouth and said,"Open up." Sasuke opened his mouth and Itachi put the food inside.

Sasuke chewed slowly, swallowed the leaned over and kissed his brother on the lips and ran his tongue along the rim of his mouth until he opened his mouth Sasuke deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along the inside of Itachi's mouth.

Itachi broke the kiss and shifted to ease the tightness in his boxers. He gave the fork to Sasuke and took a bite when offered one.

They finished eating and were just sitting there with Sasuke's hand on Itachi's shoulder when Sasuke asked,"What's for desert?"

Itachi looked at his little brother and said,"I'll get it you just go back to the bedroom and I'll be along in a minute."

Sasuke leaned over gave Itachi a kiss and said,"Hurry back." before leaving the kitchen.

Itachi went over the fridge and grabbed the canister of cool whip he put on earlier the he reached into the cabinet a pulled out another canister and put this one into the microwave. When he pulled it out it was steaming hot. He walked into the room and saw Sasuke laying on his side on the bed watching him. Itachi put the canisters on the side of the bed and slowly pulled down his boxers. He felt his body grow even harder and thicker as he watched his brother's eyes fill with desire as he slowly uncovered himself. Finally he pulled off his boxers and tossed them away. He then just stood there, his 11 1/2 by 2 1/2 in. arousal standing tall and proud as he kept his eyes locked with his brother's.

Sasuke looked at the canisters and licked his lips. "So how are we going to eat desert?" He asked looking at his brother who had climbed onto the end of the bed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." ITachi said as he rolled Sasuke onto his back. He grabbed the can of cold cool whip and put a dot of it on the nubs of Sasuke's breast making them hard and tight with cold, he then put put it on the tip of Sasuke's dick and sprayed until the tip was covered causing Sasuke's body to tighten and harden and lengthen even more unbearably.

Sasuke's body shuddered as he felt the wave of desire flame through him making his seem like it was on fire, a fire only his brother could put out. He wondered what his brother would do next. "Brother please I want you."

Itachi didn't answer as he sucked first one nipple than the other causing spasms to go through Sasuke's body until he thought he would explode right there.

When Itachi moved his mouth down to Sasuke's dick and sucked the head Sasuke didn't think he could do was enjoy hos much the hot and cold could simultaneously on his arousal was giving him pleasure. Sasuke exploded in his brother's mouth again and again his hot seed pulsing out of him in thick bursts until finely he slumped back sated for the moment.

Itachi straddled Sasuke's head and put his cock in Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He bucked his hips causing him to go fully into his lover's mouth.

Sasuke sucked long and hard happy that he could give his brother the same pleasure he'd given him.

Itachi grabbed the steaming hot canister and oured it into Sasuke's mouth before plunging back in. He pulled out right before he orgasmed. He flipped his little brother over and moved behind him.

Sasuke moved onto his hands and knees. He felt Itachi move in behind him.

Itachi rooted his hands on Sasuke's ass massaging and loosening the already loose muscles to make penetration easier. He groaned as he pushed in as tight muscles closed over him trying to keep him out. He pushed in all the way and sat there a minute waiting for his little brother to get used to it.

Sasuke cried out as his brother pushed his way into him assaulted by pleasure and pain. He couldn't help the tears that fell as he felt his brother seated firnly inside him his balls touching his ass. He waited till the pain lessened the he went forward and slammed back forcing his brother's cock even further into him as he laid his head on the bed and fisted his hands in the sheets.

After Itachi felt Sasuke move he drew back and plunged into him over and over. His hand went around and he pumped Sasuke's cock timing his hand to match his thrust.

Sasuke cried out as he orgasmed. He felt hot bursts inside him signalling his brother's climax.

They fell to the ground exhausted. "I love you Itachi." "I love you too Sasuke." They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
